Jewel of Egypt
by Kyla-saurs-rex
Summary: Allen is a slave bought by a snotty egyption prince who loves nothing more than to pick on allen. What kind of adventures are ahead for the two? Is it possible for love to bloom? Only time can tell. Yullen.
1. Chapter 1: the myth of a boy

**Kyla-chan does not own man. But if she did she would trap kanda and Allen in a basement forever.**

 **warning:boyxboy, possible smut need more reviews to make that happen, abuse, violence.**

* * *

The sun beats down on his skin as he walks through the desert. His silver hair sticks to his skin from the sweat. He is pulled forward by the rope tied around his hands and neck. He grunts at the sudden tug.

" Move you lazy pieces of shit!" The leader of the slave traders (his name is Cosmo) yelled out as he cracked his whip.

"So hey boss are you sure we will be able to sell any of this trash to the pharaoh?" One of cosmos traders asked in a hushed voice but the boy heard.

" Shut it you idiot! We don't want any of them getting any stupid ideas do we?!" Cosmo hits the other slaver trader in the back of his head with a canteen.

"sorry sir." The boy glanced at his chances of escape. None. Yet.

He walked for what felt like hours until a large city comes into veiw. The boy stops for only a moment in awe of its size. He then feels a harsh tug from the ropes causing a minor rope burn but the boy has experinced worse pain. He and several other slaves are dragged through the large city only to stop at ivory steps that lead up to an outstanding palace.

He is lead to a large room in the castle where three people are also present. In the middle a man with light gray hair and a many jewels. To his right a boy with black hair tied up into a pony tail and a harsh scowl adorned his features. On the left side was a man with dark green hair and equipment for writing. The slave traders pulled the silvertte and the other slaves in a horizontal veiw in front of the people whom they have been brought to.

"Ah your majesty I have come with the merchandise."cosmo was the first to speak.

"thank you but my son is the one to pick." The pharaoh (man sitting in the middle) said gesturing to the boy on his right. The boy scoffed.

"but of course my liege" Cosmo bowed. The boy scanned over everyone of the slaves but his gaze stopped at gray eyes that held nothing but a blank slate guarding every emotion from intruders. He held his gaze longer than intended before saying.

"the moyashi." He lazily says pointing to the silvertte.

"Very well my son." He gestures for the man to his left to come forth.

"komui may you take care of the transaction." The king says kindly.

" But of course pharaoh tiedoll." Komui leaves with Cosmo and a few others as other slaves were dragged away by left over slave traders in the room. The boy with white hair stayed in his binds being held by three large men. They stayed silent until komui returned confirming a complete transaction. The pharaoh nodded.

"you may release the boy." The king says.

"that may not be wise your majesty for this buy Is leathal." Cosmo says in a knowing voice.

"and why May that be?" The pharoah asks.

"this boy is the heir to the feared kingdoms family the NOAHs. He was trained in killing and has taken many of my men's lives." Cosmo says in a dark tone.

"I care not release him at once!" The pharoah says a bit more forceful. The men holding the boy did as they were told. The moment they back away they ran in fear of their lives.

'Che. Cowards' thought the silvertte.

"you leave at once our business is done." The pharaoh says to theslave traders. As told they gracefully left.

"young man may I ask your name?" The pharaoh says smiling. The silvertte scowls and stays silent.

"Do you have no manners! Speak when the pharaoh speaks to you!you trash!" A man off to the side says loudly in a irritated voice. The boy smirks which does not go un noticed by the prince and pharaoh. As quick as someone could say 'pharaoh' the boy was behind the guard stabbing him in the back with the guards own knife. The guard fell to the floor dead. The boy smiles at his accomplishment and returns to his spot were he was placed when he first arrived.

"You monster!" Yelled another guard as several lunged at the boy they all fell dead before they could comprehend that their throats have been slit. Five more men tried to attack when they stopped at the sound of glass breaking on the floor. The boy turned his gaze to a girl with brown hair and tanned skin. Many saw this and quickly tried to get the girl to safety but before they could the boy ran at unimaginable speed at the girl.

Everyone held their breath as the boy ran towards the servant girl. He jumped and did what everyone was least expecting he tackled her in a hug. She looked shocked before uttering a name.

"A-ALLEN?!" She says loudly and surprised the boy just smiled and nodded. At the sight of such an innocent smile one could almost forget that he just killed the strongest of the royal guard. Keyword almost.

"Mina you know this boy?" The king asks suspisious.

"yes I do. This is Allen walker." She says cradling the young teens head.

" And may I ask your connections with such a criminal?!" Asks one of the special guard that has blonde hair and two moles on his forehead.

"we were in the same slave trade for a few years. And he's a really sweet boy once you gain his trust." She claims happily.

"is this true boy?" The pharaoh asks.

"I forgot to mention a ledgend surrounds him." Mina says to the king.

"oh and what might that be." He asks truly curious.

"well have you heard the story of the siren boy or the mystic musican? Well if you haven'tthen I shall tell you... it begins with a boy who's voice was more beautiful than any instrument. His voice enthralled many good and bad. The boy was happy even though he was abandoned by his parents. He sang for the sick and wounded and for those who were sad. He was a kind boy who cared for all living One day the boy was singing a song to a small girl who's legs where paralyzed and he healed them with his voice as he returned home to his foster fathers house he found his father dead, murdered and he decided to make a deal with the devil to bring him back. When his father came back his father was not the same. He turned his father into a monster, the boy sang his first song of death destroying his father. But not before his father cursed him. No one knows what the curse is for he promised never to even speak unless it is to someone he trusts deeply and loves/cares for. The boy in the story is Allen." Mina says sadly.

everyone was silent as the story finished. The pharaoh was the first to break the silence.

"i...see...thank you Mina...may you please clean the boy and put him in proper attire also send him to Yu's room when you are done." The pharaoh says trying not to tear up.

"as you wish. Come Allen time to get clean!" Mina calls in a kind voice. He smiles and follows behind her.

" Maybe this boy can save my son... Only time will tell." The pharaoh says sighing.

* * *

 **There is the first chapter idk if I should continue it I guess the more reviews requesting more chapters the more likely I will continue it. Any ways thank you for reading it! Peace out! ~kyla-chan~**


	2. Chapter 2: prince mikk

**Kyla-chan does not own man. But if she did she would trap kanda and Allen in a basement forever. Thank you all of you for reviews especially** Tsukiko K

 **warning:boyxboy, possible smut need more reviews to make that happen, abuse, violence.**

* * *

Previously:

"i...see...thank you Mina...may you please clean the boy and put him in proper attire also send him to Yu's room when you are done." The pharaoh says trying not to tear up.

"as you wish. Come Allen time to get clean!" Mina calls in a kind voice. He smiles and follows behind her.

" Maybe this boy can save my son... Only time will tell." The pharaoh says sighing.

* * *

allen made no resistance when Mina guided her to the princes chambers. As they walked through the the palace she told him several different warnings. allen listened as best he could. When hey arrived outside the bedroom door mins knocked three times.

"if you knock anymore than that he will get upset." Mina says to him. Allen patiently wait for an answer. A few seconds passed until they heard a voice.

"come in." It was deep and stoic. Mina opened the door only for it to reaveal the prince seating while holding a katana of some sort. At the sight of the weapon Allen took a defensive stance and put Mina behind him imeadiatly his eyes turned from sweet and innocent to cold blooded killer. The prince shivered at the look in Allens eyes.

Mina pointed to the sword in Kandas hands a motioned him to put it down. Kanda did as he was told and put it in its sheath and leaned it against the wall of the extravagant bedroom. Allen retreated from his defensive stance and took on a politeness aura.

" I have brought your new servant your highness." Mina bows but before she could turn to leave someone grabbed her arm. She looked to see Allen looking at her with pleading eyes. She just gave a reassuring smile and nodded. He relaxed a bit and released her arm. She left the room leaving them in them together.

" Sit wherever beansprout." Prince Kanda says bored. Allen obeys with a slight scowl at the new profound nickname.

he sat there until the sun went down and the moon was out. When kanda saw that it was night time he grabbed his sword and a hood then looked at Allen.

" Are you coming or not?" Kanda hisses

allen nods and stands up. Kanda then proceeds to jump from his room window which is seven stories high.(a/n: that's right cuz Kandas a badass!) Allen follows suit and graceful lands on all fours in a crouching maner.

Kanda steals a glance at the boy before swiftly running through the dark city. Allen follows faithfully, they run past many different buildings some tall others small and worn down. Kanda made a sharp turn towards the city's exit. Kanda stops just outside the city's border. Allen looks out to see nothing but a dry wasteland. He then proceeds to follow kanda out into the cold Egyptian desert.

They ran until the city was no longer in veiw, kanda slowed down and just walked normally. Allen looked at kanda curiously. Kanda in turn just ignored allens staring. They walked for a good half hour until a tree came into their line of vision. Kanda made his way to the small oaisis. Allen in turn put up his gaurd in case of an immediate danger.

kanda walked up to the small pond the fresh greenery brushing against their skin. Allen keeps an eye out feeling as though something is odd about the atmosphere but temperarly ignoring the feeling he goes to kandas side by the lake. When he got closer he realized 1: there was a single lotus sprouting from the water 2: the moon did not reflect off of the surface indicating an enchantment has been placed on the lone flower. The only reason he knew of such magical myths is due to a previous master who's name was cross.

"it talks to me." Kanda says in a sad tone in his crouched position. Allen looks at him blankly but heard the princes words.

"well what do we have here? A prince and a slave alone with no protection." A deep voice says with fake shock. Allen slowly turns around already aware of the presence for awhile only to have his dead silver eyes meet with deadly gold ones. The mans dark hair lay carelessly on his head Which is adorned with a princely crown. The beauty mark below his left eye brings out his features even more.

"Prince mikk, what business do you have here?" Kanda asks suspicious.

"Oh but only to retrieve a rare jewl of Egypt which my father has requested." Prince mikk says in riddles but Allen knows he is talking about him. He takes up a defensive stance ready for a fight.

"say prince kanda let's make a deal. In exchange for this _jewl_ my kingdom shall offer your kingdom a peace treaty." Prince mikk offers to kanda in a sickly sweet voice. Allen looks at kanda with renewed fear in his eyes. If the millineum earl gets him then he should consider himself dead.

* * *

 **There... idk if I should continue it I guess the more reiviews requesting more chapters the more likely I will continue it. Any ways thank you for reading it! Peace out! ~kyla-chan~**


	3. Chapter 3: lotus and a song

**Kyla-chan does not own man. oh and hello friend Tsukiko K! Also this story was beta-ed ^.^ yayy! By CrashBagPhoto! Thank you so much!**

 **warning:boyxboy, possible smut need more reviews to make that happen, abuse, violence.**

* * *

Previously:

"say prince kanda let's make a deal. In exchange for this _jewl_ my kingdom shall offer your kingdom a peace treaty." Prince mikk offers to kanda in a sickly sweet voice. Allen looks at kanda with renewed fear in his eyes. If the millineum earl gets him then he should consider himself dead.

* * *

kanda looks at Tyki with a blank unreadable look. Alen stands stiff but is ready for a fight at any moment. A soft and chilly wind blows through the air causing kanda to visibly shiver.

"so what do you say ptince kanda?" Tyki asks with a creepy smile.

"Where does this jewel lay?" Kanda asks confused to what jewel could be in their possesion

"Closer than you think dear prince. So very _close_ ~" Tyki eyes Allen while licking his lips. Kanda notices the gesture and in turn glares heatedly.

"will it end any upcoming wars?" Kanda asks prince mikk.

" Yes and for many generations ahead." Tyki says eyes never leaving a tense and defensive Allen. Kanda looks at Allen and sighs.

" How do i get you this, this jewel you speak of?" Kanda asks trying to find hidden intentions. Tykis eyes brightens at kanda agreeing.

"no need for it is here now~" Tyki says moving closer to Allen as if stalking prey.

"what do you mea-" Kanda goes to say but is cut off by Tyki grabbing Allen by the neck.

"Thank you prince Kanda for your business. I shall now take this _jewel_ to a place where he belongs~" Tyki turns to leave with Allen in tow ,but stops when a sharp blade is pressed against his neck. He looks at Kanda and grins.

" Now, now prince kanda we made a deal i would take the jewel and your kingdom has no war." Tyki says tightening his grip on allens neck.

" How is allen to do with this? Is it because the myth?!" Kanda growls.

"oh so you have heard of the boys miraculous voice? But have you heard it? The boy is to perform for the pharoh adam until he dies, after all he is our blood brother!" Tyki laughs mechnically. Kanda stands shocked, could he take this boy from his family? Then again this is the noahs we are talking about. Kanda compossed himself before saying in a deep voice.

" Put. The. Moyashi. Down." Kanda growls through gritted teeth.

" No can do prince Kanda. Well I should take my leave now." Tyki shrugs before tring to leave. Kanda stops him by keeping his katanas blade firmly on Tykis neck. Allen panics and starts to kick at Tyki who has gripped his neck tighter. Tykis nails drew blood as they imbedded into his neck. Allen lets out a gasp of air.

"now shounen calm down, or else." Tyki threatens darkly. But allen didnt listen and continued to try and fight. Tyki frows then turns to kanda removing the blade from his neck swiftly and kicked kanda against the nearby tree.

Kanda hits the tree with a hard thud as it knocks the breath out of him. His vison blurry and blood is dripping down his back but he doesn't care so he gets up. For some reason he feels like he needs to protect allen, he can't help but feel drawn to the strange albino boy. Kanda brandishes his sword at Tyki and runs at him to attack him with a slight limp.

allen looks at kanda with worry in his eyes. Why is he getting back up again? He will get himself killed! Why wont he abandon him and save himself like all the others?! Stupid prince stay down! Allen thinks to himself as tyki keeps throwing kanda down into the shrubbry. Tears begin to form in allens dead gray eyes. Why is he doing this? Kanda gets up again Coughing large amounts of blood. as Allen looks closer he sees sand and rocks sticking to his skin from all the blood.

" stupid prince stay down!" Tyki kicks the struggling kanda in the abdomen reapeatidly, dropping allen in the process. Tears stream down allens face but he makes no sound. Kanda try's to balance himself on a nearby tree but the bark digs into his skin, sweat evident on his forehead.

Suddenly allen stands up as a soft gentle wind blows, he opens his mouth putting his hands over his heart and begins to sing. The elements creating music with the wind and leaves. The sound is subtle at first as if a single notes was being hit but gradually becomes more complex.

 _"Time waits for no one, so do you wanna waste some time Ohhh tonight?" _ Allens voice rang through the air with a silky sweet danger. Tyki looks at the boy surprised and terrified. Tyki starts to slowly back away as the song softly continues.

 _"Dont be afarid of tomorrow, just take my hand , i'll make it feel so much better tonight!"_

 _kanda looks at allen breath taken away by the boys voice. Tyki starts to run to allen to attack the boy when his arm is ripped from his body by the wind. The muscles tearing away with blood staining the sand. Tyki screams in pain. Allen smiles and continues the song trying to reach the climax._

 _"suddenly my eyes are open, everything comes into focus ohhhhh! We are all illuminated Lights are shinin' on our faces! Blinding!"_

 _The earth tore open as shadowy figures oozing a strange black liquid emerges from the cracks. The wind whorrled around in an angry frenzy. The creatures all run to the terrified to tyki and begin to ripp and tear at his body._

 _"swing me these sorrows and try delousion for a while, it's such a beautiful lie, youve got to lose inhibition romance your ego for awhile, come on give it a try!"_

 _Tyki screams in pain as the black creatures bite and scratch at his skin. Blood oozes out as his limbs are being torn away and ripped apart slowly. He screams for help or even mercy but only to land on deaf ears._

 _"_ _Suddenly my eyes are open,Everything comes into focus, are all illuminated, Lights are shining on our faces, are, we are, blinded,We are, we are, blinded."_

kandas eyes widen as he watches the creatures tear away at the prince. Tears form in his eyes as the gory sight makes him vomit. The wind starts to calm as the song nears its end. But no one notices the pink lotus glowing brighter as the song is sung.

 _"Suddenly my eyes are open,Everything comes into focus, oh,We are all illuminated, Lights are shining on our faces, blinding We are, we are, blinded, We are, we are, blinded."_

The black creatures retreat back into the depths of the earth, leaving behind an eerie stillness in the air and a mangled , torn apart and bloody tyki. Allen breaths deeply and looks at kanda. He smiles as he hums to the lotus flower making it float magically over the brusied prince.

"The lotus wishes to heal you and give you power. Do you accept prince kanda son of the 18th pharaoh tiedoll?" Allen asks softy and gently strokes kandas cheek. The brusied prince nods with tears in his eyes.

the sacred flower lands on the left side of his chest slowly the flower enters the young princes body as if it had nothing in between it and kandas body, as it icon ally enters his body completely kandas body rises from the ground in a soft pink glow, while kandas body hangs in the air his wounds begin to clean themselves and close up as he finishes healing Allen looks in awe as Kanda is softly lain on the ground and an odd tattoo etches itself over the spot where the flower entered his passes out ofter the tatto completes. Allen looks down to his new master and sadly smiles as he picks up the prince and takes him back to his room in the castle. Leaving the small oasis.

"Such a master as him. I Don't mind serving. Thank you kanda~" Allen whispers to the unconscience prince.

* * *

 **There... idk if I should continue it I guess the more reiviews requesting more chapters the more likely I will continue it. Any ways thank you for reading it! Peace out! ~kyla-chan~**

 **Song: illuminated by HURTS**


	4. Chapter 4: new enemies

**Hey guys thank you so much for the reviwes! Heres your long awaited chapter 4!sorry guys my internet was shut off but know I'm back! Yay!**

* * *

Previously:

the sacred flower lands on the left side of his chest slowly the flower enters the young princes body as if it had nothing in between it and kandas body, as it in ally enters his body completely kandas body rises from the ground in a soft pink glow, while kandas body hangs in the air his wounds begin to clean themselves and close up as he finishes healing Allen looks in awe as Kanda is softly lain on the ground and an odd tattoo etches itself over the spot where the flower entered his passes out ofter the tatto completes. Allen looks down to his new master and sadly smiles as he picks up the prince and takes him back to his room in the castle. Leaving the small oasis.

"Such a master as him. I Don't mind serving. Thank you kanda~" Allen whispers to the unconscience prince.

* * *

The morning sun gently settles in the sky just as prince Kanda awakes from a dreamless sleep. He sits up quickly and instantly feels excruciating pain all over his body.

"Argh! My everything fucking hurts!" Kanda groans as he closes his eyes from the light and clutches his chest (the left side). As he opens his eyes slowly he examines the room to find allen smiling at him.

"good morning master~" Allens voice rings like the most beautiful chime. Kanda observes the young male before widening his eyes in surprise.

"Che good mornin-...wait a minute did you Just talk? To me?" Kanda couldn't believe his ears. What would cause the boy to speak. He pondered this before his memories from the night before came flooding back. His mouth made an 'oh' shape.

"Do you wish for me to not talk young master?" Allen cocked his head to the side in question.

"No! It's just I was surprised is all!" Kanda quickly said as he raised his hands in defense while shaking his head no.

"ok. What would you like for breakfast master?" Allen asks with a polite smile.

"Don't call me that..." Kanda mumbles trying to hide a blush.

"I'm sorry master I didn't hear you. And do you have a fever?" Allen questions while he puts the back of his hand on prince kandas' forehead in a worried manner.

"what? No! And I said to just call me kanda!" Kanda quickly raised his hands in defense while shaking his head no While strangely blushing.

"yes mas-Kanda." Allen bows respectively at the young prince.

Kanda went to stand up when a surge of pain knocked him off of his feet. Allen saw this and quickly caught Kanda before he hit the floor causing the prince to land on said boy. Kanda winced as the pain didn't falter. Allen swiftly put the prince on the bed. The whittet sighs.

"you just got the power of the lotus, it is not done healing you from last nights rendezvous." Allen states coldly in an almost scolding manner. Kanda looked at Allen through pained eyes in a confused fashion.

"So that wasn't some crazy far fetched dream?" The stoic prince asks in disbelief. Allen just shakes his head no with a sad smile on his face. Kandas mouth takes the form of an o.

Allen then steps forward with a tray of grapes and nuts. Kanda looked at the boy then at the tray before reaching for a grape, his hand was violently smacked away. He looked at Allen shocked. Allens eyebrows scrunch in childish anger, before he looked at kanda. Kanda held his hand in protective manner before he glared half-heartedly at Allen.

"where are your manners, kanda?" Allen scolds at the prince quietly with a slight pout on his mouth. Kanda rolls his eyes before standing up straight his hair spilling around his face and shoulders. He looked at Allen again beforeing reluctantly doing as told.

"May...I...*cough*...please...*cough*...have a grape?" Kanda try's to hide his embarrassed blush as he chokes out the word please. Allen smiles brightly at the prince, kanda almost had to cover his eyes with how blinding the smile he was given was.

Allen thrust the food tray out towards the prince once again. Kanda looks at the white haired boy cautiously before hesataintly reaching for a grape, suspicious if his hand would be smacked away again. He picked up the grape and eat it the sweet juices spilling in his mouth with a pleasant tingle.

 _kandas mind_

 _What is wrong with me? Why didn't I cut his hand off for touching me? What makes him different? Why do I treat him differently? Right he's Allen, why wouldn't he be different? He saved my life more than once, protected me even though without knowing I almost accidentally sold him to a bunch of loonies._

Kanda was shaken from his thoughts as the sound of a smack resounded the room. He looked up to see a girl with long green hair dressed in elegant clothing standing next to Allen. Her hand still in the air while his head was slightly turned from the unexpected hit.

"You have no right to touch Kanda-sama! You filthy urchin scum! You don't even deserve to be in his presence! Lowly trash like you should be killed!" She screamed at Allen as she leaped onto Kanda latching herself onto the unsuspecting princes arm.

Allen looked at her with deadly blank eyes, they looked just like when he...killed prince Tyki; a shiver ran down kandas spine at the lurid memory. The atmosphere became heavy and the air turned cold. Kanda looked at the boy in shock as Allen just nearly began to open his mouth to attack the girl.

"Allen. Don't." Kandas voice stood firm and unwavering, it almost sounded like A warning. Allens eyes locked into kandas deep blue eyes before he turned and exited the room in almost a rush. Just as Allen turned kanda saw the tears beginning to prick allens silver-gray eyes. Kanda moved to go after him when a wait on his arm reminded him of a certain pest.

"Lenalee." Kanda says dangerously.

"yes~Yuu~?" She asks in an innocent voice.

"don't call me that! You have no right! And if you touch, or hurt Allen again I WILL hurt you in more ways than one. I will kill you." He stared the upset girl in the eyes with fury unknown to even ran out of his room angry leaving kanda standing in the room thinking.

 **lenalee pov**

I'm going to kill that ugly slut! It's that stupid! worthless! Slaves fault my yuu is upset! I will make his life hell! He will wish he had never met kanda! Better yet he will wish he was never born! That filthy piece of trash!

 **Normal pov**

Allen ran through the castle, while cursing himself. He let go of his control over his emotions; that is never good especially since they could easily sell him again and the pharaoh earl will have his chance to capture him, so he kept on running, and running. God he felt stupid.

Kanda ran out of the room as soon as Lenalee stormed out of his room. He had to find Allen before he hurt himself. Kandas sandals clicked against the cold stone floors as he ran left and right looking everywhere. He ran down hallways and searched any room he thought Allen might be in, He searched for hours before stopping in an empty hallway that had been abandoned for years.

Kanda looked out a nearby window to see the setting sun gleaming on the horizon its fiery colors dancing gracefully on the Egyptian dessert. He stared at the land until he heard a mournful melody. His head perked up as he heard a distressed voice singing. It took only a moment to realize it was allens voice.

he ran down the hallway trying to find the sorrowful song. He ran until he came across an old door. Kanda slowly opened it to find Allen humming a song wity h tears streaming down his softly defined face. The setting Sun beams created what looked like a halo around the boys head. The feeling of seeing him was euphoric.

Kanda slowly inched forward, towards the unaware male. He noticed in his pale hands he was holding a worn down music box. It's wood aged and the entr'acte cravings just barley visible. There was a name on the side of the ancient box but he couldn't identify the language it was written in.

"you came to see Allen did you not?" Kanda looked around thinking someone else was in the room only to find out the voice came from Allen.

"duh. Beansprout." Kanda replies confused why Allen was talking in third person. The boy turned around facing kanda with his silver hair covering his eyes.

"Hehe funny. I think I like you. But right now I hate you." The voice that was Allens yet not quite spoke again his voice childish then turned serious.

allen looked up his eyes stared at kandas, The prince soon noticed there was gold swirling and mixing with silver. Kanda was about to ask when he was cut off.

"Neah." 'Allen' said. Kanda looked at Allen confused.

"my name. It's Neah, I am the soul of the oldest king of these lands that was forced to merge with this poor boy. You could call it a split personality so to speak." Neah explained with a hint of sadness.

"Where is Allen then?" Kanda spoke concern laced his voice.

"He's watching but not in control. He asked to have a break for awhile. When I asked him why he said he is starting to loose himself in his emo- whoops sorry guess I can't tell you he won't be very happy if I let that slip." Neah said with a matureness that is gained from years of being alive. Kanda stared into the now gold eyes.

"let me talk to Allen...please." Kanda said between clenched teeth.

"I don't think he wants to. OW DONT YELL! Sorry gomen...gomen...but..I was just playing with him! Aww but ally-chan you never let me have any fun!" Neah pouted childish before he closed his eyes and hummed a quiet tune. When he opened his eyes again the were pure silver.

"yes master?" Allen asked emotion gone from his voice.

"I told you to call me kanda. I came to see if you were ok." The handsome prince says as-matter-of-fact tone clearly in his voice.

"Old habits die hard?" Allen shrugs his shoulders at his own excuse.

"That doesn't matter right now what does matter is are you ok?" Kandas then began looking the siren boy over for any injures, but all he found was tear marks on his cheeks.

"I'm fine."


End file.
